


Study Date

by Skyler10



Series: College AU [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Engagement, F/M, Library Sex, Smut, artist rose, physics professor Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyler10/pseuds/Skyler10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fine arts graduate student Rose Tyler gets some “help” studying from her randy fiancé, the hottest professor in the science department. While he might not know much about art history, he does know something useful about this particular library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Date

**Author's Note:**

> For dwsmutfest’s weekly prompt “college AU.” Sequel to "#EngagedPeopleProblems"

Rose sighed and lightly banged her head in frustration against the window next to her table. It was pouring. She had waited too late to leave the library. Now she’d either have to run in the rain to the Tube or she’d have to wait it out. And as exciting as packing like sardines into a humid, crowded space with hundreds of other sweaty wet people sounded, she’d rather stay dry inside, ta. If only she hadn’t stopped for a chai latte, if only she’d minded the weather report, if only she’d studied last night instead of texting John for hours…

Dr. Jonathan Noble-Smith. Such a dignified name for such a dork, she mused. But an adorable dork. One she was (finally) marrying the week after she finished her master’s degree.

The hand with a sparkling diamond brought her chai latte to her lips. The thumb of her other hand played with the “slide to unlock” on the screen of her mobile, staring the sepia image of herself kissing his cheek, and his wide grin at the camera as she did so. Though she loved his smile - of course she did - it was really his eyes in this photo that made her set it as her lock screen. They were so dark, and yet they sparkled with joy and hope and a little arrogance. The good kind, though.

“Having trouble concentrating on your studies, miss?” a familiar murmur rumbled in her ear from behind. “I happen to know of an excellent tutor.”

Rose giggled as loud as she dared in the library.

“What are you doin’ here?!” she demanded, despite the unbridled delight on her face.

“Ended my lecture early and thought I’d come help you study.” He settled easily into the chair next to her, dropping his bookbag on the table with an irreverent _thunk_.

“Like you helped me study last night?” She schooled her features to raise a dubious eyebrow. However, getting her heart to stop fluttering at his roguish smirk and the way his dark chocolate hair fell forward on his forehead would have to wait until later.

“No, I was thinking the way you helped me prep for that seminar last weekend.” He looked away, rubbing a hand along the back of his neck. Oh, he knew he was asking for trouble. But that didn’t stop him.

“Yes, I’m sure that you _‘studying my biology,’_ as you put it, would be very beneficial for my art history exam.” She rolled her eyes.

“What happened to figure drawing?” he asked as he traced a finger down her jean-clad thigh, around her kneecap, then back up.  “Now that was a fun class.”

She let her lips curl up in remembrance. Their first time making love had been a direct result of asking him to pose for her. It had been a long time coming, but there was something about studying every inch of the boy you’ve been in love with your entire life that just sends all reservations and insecurities out the proverbial window. It had been the hottest day of the year, so she had been wearing her shortest shorts and a halter top that he later confessed left less to the imagination that she realized. As she had sketched, she noticed a few telling changes in his anatomy, particularly when she bent over her drawing in concentration, then looked back up at him with her classic lip-bitten smile. There was no hiding what she did to him in such a situation, and it was a bigger turn-on than anything she had ever fantasized about.

Since that day two years ago, they had hardly been able to keep their hands off each other. Right now, for example, he was pushing his luck by letting his delicate finger-tracing inch higher and higher between her thighs.

“As fun as this is,” she whispered as she leaned in close to his ear, “might I remind you that we’re in public, _professor_.”

“Thought you’d be eager to claim your territory,” he whispered back, that damn sexy voice of his making her wet despite her feeble attempts at rejection.

“Do I need to have another talk with your first-year students?” She pulled away to read if there was any seriousness in his words.

“No, just to reinforce the last.” He leaned back and shrugged.

Rose glanced around to make sure the flirty young things they were talking about weren’t nearby.

“Seriously, if I catch them hittin’ on you again…” Her old anger resurfaced at the memory of walking in on one particular exchange where the girls around his desk couldn’t take no for an answer.

“Then you’ll still have nothing to worry about because I’m still madly in love with you and no one is gonna change that, alright?” He brought a gentle hand to her cheek and turned her attention back to him. “I didn’t come here just to tease you, you know.”

This turn in the conversation sparked her interest. She played it cool, taking a long last sip of her latte.

“Well, you didn’t come to help me study either, so let’s have it.”

“Everyone needs study breaks, Rose Tyler,” he corrected. “And yes, in the long run, it could help you study.”

She remained doubtful and didn’t hide it, but let him gather her books with his own into his bookbag and followed him up the stairs to the next floor. He slid his faculty ID into an area she wasn’t allowed into on her own, despite tutoring and guest lecturing in her department’s introductory classes. They continued up more and more stairs into a part of the library she’d never seen before, and doubted even most of the librarians that worked there had.

It was deliciously musty, the ultimate in old-book-smell. She ran a finger along some of the antique bindings. John noticed her distraction and tugged on her hand.

“There are some wonderful treasures here, and I’d love to tell you more about them, but this isn’t what I wanted to show you. At least, not at the moment.”

“How did you even find this place?” she asked, voice quiet now out of both awe and fear that they were in some sort of restricted section. “Are we even allowed to be here?”

“Well, let’s just say I have connections.” He grinned that devilish charm over his shoulder as he led her along the stacks and turned a corner to an entirely different section, so different it felt like a portal to another world. “Here we are!”

In stark contrast to the dimly lit stacks of ancient books they had just passed, a row of shiny new, windowless study rooms stretched for miles. Some of their sturdy white doors were wide open, but others were shut with a sliver of light peeking out beneath.

“Don’t worry, I’ve reserved one of the soundproof ones.”

“Wha?” She felt bad for not catching on to the plan he was obviously so proud of himself for forming, but she was genuinely confused. She faintly remembered hearing they had just renovated this part of the library, but as she hadn’t fathomed ever using them, she had forgotten all about the news of the fancy new soundproof study rooms for faculty.

“You know, like one of the ones the music building so--”

“No,” she cut him off. “I get why they would have soundproof study rooms. What I don’t get is why we are here. I really don’t need a…”

“Ah, yes. We do.” His expression was practically pleading with her now to catch on. “At least, I hope we do. If you want to… Just thought it would be adventurous. Not that it’s gotten boring! Never! But you were here anyway, and we’d probably both be able to focus better if we, well, you know, first. Get it out of our system for the time being.”

He was blushing tomato red by the end of this ramble, but still hadn’t let go of her hand. His free hand was tugging on his ear, however. One of his tells that he was about to start backtracking if she didn’t say something.

“Yeah!”

“What?”

“I said yes,” she confirmed.

“Yes to…”

“Yes, you’re right. If we sit around again pretending to study while just thinking about shagging, we won’t get anything done. But if we, as you said, get it out of our system first, I actually have a chance of passing this exam and maybe even get some wedding planning done this evening.”

“It’s a very practical plan,” he assured her. “With all intentions of helping you study, you see.”    

She nodded along and followed as he entered one of the study rooms, an empty one far from any of the other occupied ones. John just had time to flip on the light, set down their books, and lock the door before she jumped his bones.

Dazed from the sudden-onset-snogging, he pulled away slightly and made a happy little sound in his throat. Rose wasted no time in licking her lips and sizing him up with her lust-filled stare. She slipped off her sandals and noted he wasn’t getting undressed but just observing her in wonder.

“Wha? You come into the library all whisperin’ in my ear and teasin’ me with your touch and drag me up here to shag and you’re just gonna stand there?”

The corner of his lip twitched up and he returned her lusty once-over. He shed his jacket and set to work unbuttoning his oxford. When he was finally topless, he set about moving the desk away from the wall.

“Soundproof, but not taking any chances,” he explained at her curious look.

“Oh, so I’m to be up here?” She hopped up to sit on the desk, and he took his place between her legs. He paused to tuck a fallen strand of hair behind her ear, but the intimate moment quickly became more heated as their kisses met over and over. Their lips interlocked and opened for each other, tongues taking turns thrusting into each other’s mouths.

He roughly pulled her to the edge of the desk by her hips to rub against his growing erection. She moaned into his mouth at the feeling of him so hard for her. He broke their kiss and moved to mark her neck. He made sure to pull her loose shirt down over her shoulder this time, as she had gotten in trouble with her thesis advisor last time she hadn’t realized he’d left a love bite and wore a scoop-necked top to lecture to a class who just stared at her neck the whole time.

After a few minutes of humping against each other, Rose realized they had a problem.

“John,” she panted. “We forgot something.”

“Hm?”

"Too many clothes," she whispered and winked. 

He stood up straight and watched her hands as they guided his to the button of her jeans. He deftly unbuttoned and unzipped them (he had had plenty of practice, after all), and stood back for her to hop off and shimmy out of them. She grinned and played with the edge of her knickers.

“Rooooose,” he whined.

“Oh, alright, since you’ve been a very, very good boy,” she teased and stepped out of the little lacy underwear.

“Damn right I have,” he confirmed, returning to help her back onto the desk.

“And every little detail of this wedding is going to be worth your time,” she reminded him as she rid him of his trousers.

“Because I get to marry you,” he hummed happily as she pushed his trousers off his hips to hit the floor. He steadied himself with one hand on the desk next to her bum and the other resumed its earlier teasing higher and higher up her leg until it met her sex.

“That and because it’s followed by a honeymoon where we are going to do a scandalous amount of this.” She palmed him through his pants, making him gasp. She decided she was too impatient to tease him, despite the little circles his thumb was drawing against her damp curls.

“Can’t wait,” he replied, whether to her eagerness or to her honeymoon plan, or both, she didn’t care.

She tugged his boxer-briefs off, relishing in how his cock sprang free. That never got old, knowing she had the power to elicit such a reaction in him. She stroked him until he groaned her name, then spread her legs wider to welcome him. His hand that had been teasing her slipped up under her shirt to her breast, alternately teasing her nipple to hardness through her bra and cupping her with his whole hand. She positioned them so every rut of his hips made his tip tease her clit.

“Now! Please, John,” she whimpered.

“Yes, love,” he moaned and positioned himself at her entrance. “Oh, yes!”

She guided him in until she was clinging to his back and wrapping her legs around him. Her heels pressed into his arse with every thrust as they moved together.

“Had a dream about this,” he admitted breathlessly.

“Fucking me on a desk?” she asked in her ‘dirty talk’ voice between thrusts. “You get yourself off to it when you woke up? Picture me like this?”

“Yes!” he cried. “Just like this. Yes, Rose, you’re so bloody hot like this. Fuck!”

“Touch me,” she begged. He always fit her so perfectly, filling her deep and full and hitting just the right spots. “John, mhhhh…”

He released her breast to rub around and over her clit. She dug her nails into his back just the way she knew he liked.

“Are you close, love?” he asked, unable to keep the desperation from his voice.

She answered him with a loud moan and the involuntary clenching of her inner muscles. His cock throbbed hot and hard within her. He was right there, about to come hard any millisecond. She exhaled curses and nonsense and her love for him against his skin. She felt his cum spurt into her and caught her name in his delicious groan. They lost themselves to pleasure, riding out their orgasms on this brand new desk in this fancy soundproof study room, in a part of the campus library no one remembered existed. It was so ridiculously _them_ Rose would have laughed if she had the ability to register anything other than satiation and tiredness and utter adoration for this man leaning his forehead against hers as their breathing slowed.

“You’re right,” she murmured. “Now I can really focus on studying without distractions.” She giggled and pulled him in for a snog.

“Un-uh. Bad Rose. You have to study,” he panted when they broke for air. “You have to study so you can graduate and you have to graduate so I can marry you and sweep you off to the ends of the known universe.”

“The ends of the universe like our honeymoon in the South of France?”

He pecked a final kiss to her lips and disentangled his body from hers.

“Exactly.”

They took turns cleaning themselves up in the loo down the hall and returned to the study room, this time sitting on comfy chairs on the other side of the room from the desk so they could work, though they both occasionally snuck glances at the desk and each other, knowing this weekend alone together would be full of many more “study breaks.” And “wedding planning breaks.” And breaks from nothing in particular at all.

 

  


End file.
